The past of the family of Snow
THE PAST OF THE SNOW FAMILY BOOK COVER.png|book cover Bliss queen.png|bythe queen Elsieelna snow.png|Elisleena snow icy snow.png|icy snow D.PNGd.PNG|Bliss Queen A very frosty Prologue Anger and hatred had grown in him for a long time, since the day he was banned from his children by the snow queen. He watched Icy and Elsieelna grow up, icy losing control half the time and Elsieelna calming her down. Then watched as his ex-wife adopted bliss and blythe, his other children. She still banned him the children and they grew up without him, like icy and Elsieelna did, not knowing who he was. The day he would finally meet his children, is the day he would die. The snow queen banned him cause she feared him. Good, she should, the moment he got hold of his 4 children, the moment he would have their ice powers. He had been locked away due to Freezing lands over with his powers and in the end, got locked away in a mirror prison that he couldn't escape... or harm his children. Elsieelna was too hard to target since she was aware of dangers like him. Bliss wouldn't get it and would fight. Same with blythe. But icy, she was easy. She didn't control her powers or even know how too, perfect for him. He nearly got her once, when she was 5 and wandering around the land, he called to her till she came near his mirror prison in the ice cave when Elsieelna and their mom came and took her home, ruining his chances of kidnapping her. When legacy day came, he watched to see which 3 of his daughters he could take who wont be the next snow queen. But the evil queens daughter ripped out her page and ruined it and started the rebels. All 4 of daughters became rebels and half of the students. Raven queen... that girl had ruined his plans to use his daughters for their ice magic. Icy... still his for the picking. But first escape and the attempt failed. " freeze this mirror and smash to pieces" he said, using a made up spell that failed. He was still trapped in his mirror. He spied on icy again , she was with her sister and cousins, laughing away with them and some friends with them. Icy... That girl has had her last laugh, the moment he escaped and got to her and kidnaped her, would be the moment she saw her last day. Now was his time to plan it, the plan to capture icy. Chapter 1: The icy start, entry by icy I stand there, my hands icy blue, my eyes looking at the target I put up. "Now fire" I whispered to myself.. I fired some ice blasts at the targets, missing all shots like normal. Oh, im icy snow, daughter of the snow queen, I have her powers, but cant control or really know how too though. My sister and 2 cousins, bliss and blythe (mom adopted them) and my sister, Elsieelna, try and teach me to control them and their magic but I still don't get anything right. We have never know our dad, but none of us look like mom who has black hair and brown eyes. I have icy blue hair and matching eyes, mostly wear blue clothes with fur on them and winter boots, some with laces, and a cape with snowflakes on and I wear a hat a lot. My sister, Elsieelna, has ginger hair with a white streak in it and blue eyes. she mostly wears a pink shirt with a black layered shirt thing with a flower pattern on it and a blue skirt with snow flakes on it and a cape like mine but blue and with snowflakes on it and black boots with flower patterns on it and she has a snow clip in her hair. Bliss has black leggings and blue and white stripped heels, with a light blue shirt that goes around the neck with a white necklace on it with a snowflake on her shirt, she has white hair with blue eyes and matching make up but shiny lipstick. Blythe is like her but with a skirt and heeled boots and pink boots, she wears pink and has the same features as bliss, they like twins. Back to what I was doing, I was in my nightie and my cape wrapped around me and my boots done up messy , like my curly icy hair, didn't put on my hat in time, I had sneaked out of ever after high to practice my powers without my sister, also my roommate, not knowing about it. But it was nearly time to wake up, so practice was over for me, I ran to ever after high and sneaked back to my room, undid my cape and boots and threw them on my closet hook for hanging up my cape, my boots making noise when landing on the floor, but Elsieelna didn't wake up and I jumped into bed and went back to sleep. My sister shook me awake, looking worried and wearing her day clothes. "Time to wake up, you ok icy?" she asked me, as I got up, in a worried voice. "I'm ok" I said, going to my closet and changed. I put on my pale blue shirt and my fur jacket on with my fur skirt with fur leggings, I like being warm since I always feel cold due to my powers and I tied my cape on and did my boots up. I was going to do my hair but Elsieelna stopped me and insisted she did it, bit like she used to when we were little, I let her since I missed doing it. She brushed my hair till it was back to its curly state and placed my favorite hat on since I like wearing it a lot. "There, all finished" she said, smiling at me. "I miss doing that" I said, remembering all the times she used to before we reached legacy year and was busy preparing for our destinys. "Maybe we should so this more often, now come on, lets go meet bliss and blythe down at breakfast." she said, holding my hand and we went down the stairs from our room. But the weird thing was, I felt like someone was watching me. Chapter 2: Something Odd I was watching, Tattle walk along the pavement to go get her daily dose of cabbage off Ashlynn Ella. TBA Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction